Forbidden Love
by Clio1
Summary: Its a romance, can you guess who its about? I bet you can't! The first chapter doesn't explain all so r/r and you'll get more!
1. Denial

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

Clio Desse

Based on the works of JK Rowling, no infringement intened.

I own myself, the plot, and characters you do not recognize.

****

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley peered around the corner of the front doorway, catching sight of two boys greeting one another. One was her brother, the tall red haired one with the rather long nose, and the other was his good friend, who had messy black hair and amazing green eyes. His name was Harry Potter, who at that moment, glanced over toward where she crouched, causing her to jerk back against the wall, praying he hadn't seen her. Deciding not to press her luck any further, Ginny pushed off the wall and hurried to her room before the boys came inside.

Sure enough, as she closed her door quietly, the sound of the pair clamoring up the stairs reached her. Ginny was used to the noise. Harry usually came over every summer since he'd met Ron on the train to Hogwarts, and since she had two older twin brothers who reveled in making as much noise as possible(and trouble) it didn't bother her. Ginny moved over to her desk and sat down with a quiet sigh. Her Hogwarts envelope had been left there this morning by her mother and the list for her fourth year books and supplies she needed atop it. 

Ignoring both, Ginny looked into the mirror studying herself carefully. Her bright red hair that every Weasley child had had grown passed her shoulders this summer, she hadn't bothered to cut it short preferring the long hair. Her skin was slightly tan from spending the summer days outside accenting her large brown eyes. Satisfied with what she saw she finally gave her attention to the list, it read:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Divination_, by Cassandra Vablatsky

_Transfiguration,_ by Jenine Hadide

_150 Charms_, by Kinith Daderly

Under it, her mother had scribbled they were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow after Hermione arrived. At least Hermione will be here, Ginny thought. And I won't have to put up with all these boys. Hermione was visiting in Krum in Bulgeria, and would be dropped off by the knight bus the next morning. 

Shouts of laughter shook her from her reverie and she hurried to her door. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were hurrying downstairs, Harry's Firebolt clutched in one hand. With a slight smile, Ginny slipped out of her room and followed after them to join.

Ginny sat on the opposite end of where her brother and Harry sat, with her fourth year friends. The Sorting and Dumbledore's speech had finished moments before and the plates began to fill with food. A brunette girl with a heart shaped face beside her noticed Ginny's look in Harry's direction.

"Still haven't said anything Ginny?" the brunette girl asked quietly, so the rest of their friends wouldn't hear.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, blinking. She looked at her friend blankly. "Said anything to who?"

"Don't play dumb." the brunette grinned, she leaned her head down where Harry sat. "Have you said anything to him!"

"I don't have anything to say to him." Ginny exclaimed, blushing to the roots of her hair. She pretended to be busy selecting food, and grumbled, "He doesn't like me anyways."

"Then why drool after him?" the brunette asked.

"I do not drool after him!" Ginny said, looking offended. 

"Oh you do, don't deny it." the brunette laughed.

"Alana," Ginny warned.

"Fine, you don't drool after him." Alana said, raising her hands in surrender. When Ginny looked satisfied and turned, she added, "just stare at him constantly."

"You are just asking to be hurt." Ginny snapped.

"And you are in denial." Alana shrugged. Ginny didn't answer, and finished her dinner. The rest of the meal was filled with chattering talk about the latest news on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the cutest boys. Ginny only half listened, the other part of her battled with her mind who was currently telling her off.

_Alana's right, either I need to say something to him or get over him_, Ginny thought with a frown. 

**_But I am over him, I don't think of him like that_**, the more stubborn part of herself objected. 

_You are not, or you wouldn't stare at him constantly, or try and spy on him when he comes over._

**I am to**

Not

**Am**

Not! 

Ginny gave her head a shake, that wasn't getting her anywhere.


	2. Halloween Dance

A/N: I'd like to thank the following, Diamond, Dobby@Winky, Diamystical, marie elizabeth, dot, Harriet Potter

A/N: I'd like to thank the following, Diamond, Dobby@Winky, Diamystical, marie elizabeth, dot, Harriet Potter. 

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update, I meant to update the next day but I woke up late and I had a basketball game to get to, so I never got around to it. I figured the majority (actually all) the votes would be for Ginny Harry pairing, I'm not saying your wrong but I'm not saying your right either. ;) Keep up the reviews, it inspires me to post most the rest of the chapters.

Oh and for the readers in Hogwarts, please update the bookmarks, you all have received an email about the site. The vote for exchange students is posted in the Great Hall, vote vote vote! We're bringing it down soon. Toodles!

****

Chapter Two

It took three weeks of Alana's persistent prodding for Ginny to get up the nerve to say something to Harry. Of course, she had no idea what she would say as she found herself being pushed down toward the Quidditch field where Harry should just be finishing practice. She froze just a foot away from the field, watching most of the Gryffindor team walk toward her, Harry in the back by himself.

"Here's you chance!" Alana hissed in her ear. 

"What will I say?" Ginny whispered frantically. She heard Alana sigh scornfully.

"Since when did you get cold feet around the boys? You're never like this!" Alana pointed out. Ginny knew she was right, she wasn't shy around most guys and could talk and flirt easily with them.

"Harry's different." she said softly, but began to move towards him. She watched him walk, her mind racing furiously as to what to say to him.

"Hi Harry." a Ravenclaw girl greeted brushing passed her. Harry looked up, and smiled when he saw the girl.

"Hey Cho," he said, Ginny saw him go a bit pink as he said this. The Ravenclaw continued past him, Harry watching her saunter away.

_Oh God_, Ginny thought to herself as he turned and spotted her.

"Ginny, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked, walking nearer to her.

"I..was...watching you practice." Ginny said, looking away. _He likes Cho still_, was all she could think.

"Oh." Harry said.

Ginny glanced over at him finally. He stood there looking sort of uncomfortable, eyes downcast and his hand running through his hair.

"You did a good job." Ginny said, trying her best to sound happy.

"Thanks..."

"I think I see my friend over there, I'll see you around Harry." Ginny bluffed, and hurried away from him. _He likes Cho still_, came the thought again. Disappointment coursed through her as she hurried up to the girls' dormitories.

Alana was lying on her bed listening to her muggle CD player, feet kicking in the air to the beat of the music. Ginny didn't say anything to her, just crawled on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. She heard the music stop.

"What'd he say? What'd you say?" Ginny heard Alana ask.

"Mmph." Ginny groaned, face still buried in the pillow.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

Ginny raised her face off the pillow and gave Alana an evil look. "He was drooling after Cho when I walked up to him." 

Alana's mouth opened to form an 'O', a surprised look on her face. "Oh wow, I'm sorry Ginny," she said finally.

"It's not your fault, I should've known he'd still like her. I just made a fool of myself standing there gawking at him." Ginny moaned. Alana gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well at least now you don't have to worry about liking him," she said. 

Ginny looked up sharply at her friend, brown eyes flaring. "That was nice." she snapped. 

Alana smirked, "Please don't act like this Ginny. He isn't interested in you, look for someone who is."

_She's right_

**Oh shut up**

*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks before Halloween

Bright orange newsletters were handed out after Ginny's Care of Magical Creatures class, in bold lettering it read:

**Halloween Dance**

On Halloween instead of having our regular dinner,

a theme dance will take place. A trip to Hogsmeade 

will be announced to prepare properly for the occasion.   
Ladies, please choose a proper attire that will go with your

costume.

Gentlemen, a fitting of formal wear will take place on the

week we go to Hogsmeade in the back of Three Broomsticks. 

All who participate in this event must have a type of mask. 

The unmasking will be on the stroke of midnight.

You are not required to bring a date, this is a dance

where you come masked and dance with anyone you

please. You are, however, welcome to take a chosen

individual if it pleases you.

"How cool does this sound?" Alana exclaimed waving the paper in front of Ginny's face. "Dana made it up, she's the head girl from Hufflepuff."

"Thrilling." Ginny grinned, not real excited at all about it. 

"I can't wait, this will be so much fun, you have no idea." Alana continued, as they walked back to the castle.

"Oh wow girls," a tall blonde named Cassie said coming up to them. She was a Gryffindor fourth year that was friends with one of Alana's friends. "I totally know what I'm going to be." 

"I haven't even thought of what I could be." Alana said thoughtfully. "So what are you going to be?"

"A pixie." Cassie beamed.

"A pixie?" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose.

"My moms a seamstress, and she has this really cool material that I can make robes and wings out of back at home. I'll send her an owl so she can send it." Cassie said.

"That sounds pretty cool actually." Alana nodded. "What about you Ginny, figure out what you want to be?"

"We just got these." Ginny said, holding up her paper.

"You haven't ever thought about dressing up as anything for Halloween?" Cassie asked.

"I never really had to." Ginny shrugged.

"She doesn't do the muggle Halloween tradition." Alana told Cassie.

"Oh, well I can help you think up something if you'd like Gin." Cassie offered.

"That'd be great." Ginny smiled weakly.


	3. Persuasion

A/N: Yea with the reviews on the second chapter thank you

A/N: Yea with the reviews on the second chapter thank you

I kinda feel the story seems a bit rushed but I'm impatient with the beginnings, I like the middle with all the action ya know? If it is really a big disappointment I'll revise it for you all but if not continue on peeps. I think the third chapter is where it starts getting good, I really like Ginny because I can shape her into whatever evil and demented way I want bwauahahaha. Ahem. Yes well continue on GUESSING on who Ginny will want, H/G is winning, you decide! Not really but anyways.. ^_^

Hogwarts School of W & W vote on exchange students is STILL open. Not everyone has been contacted. Students report immediately or I will go to Headmaster Desse! Oh and Aurelius, I'll see you in detention later right *winks*? god I love being a Prefect, bwuahahahaha.

**__**

Chapter Three

__

One week before the Dance

"Robe shop is right over here." Alana said, pointing toward a cozy looking shop tucked next to joke store. Ginny, pressed in-between Alana, Cassie, Janine, and Riley hurried toward the shop before it got to busy. Each of the girls had something in mind of what they wanted to be; Ginny was the only one who hadn't given it a thought.

She looked only half heartedly at the rows and rows of different color of robes, and other styles in the store, while the others giggled furiously trying on everything.

"So what are you going to be dear?" a kind, elderly woman asked coming up next to her. Ginny looked up startled.

"I don't think I'm going to be anything." Ginny said.

"Don't know what you want to be then?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Let me know if you have an idea, or if you'd like one dear." the shop keeper said and moved on to a fifth year Ravenclaw who looked as though she couldn't decide between a orange or green robe.

"Dances are stupid anyways." Ginny muttered to herself furiously, angry at how she felt about it all.

"Woah, tiger. Dances aren't that bad." 

Ginny whirled around to see the grinning face of Ron. She rolled her eyes, "No one would dance with me," she said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Ron asked.

"They just wouldn't."

"I think your making up excuses."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm with Hermione. She wanted to look at the robes and Harry is still getting fitted for his costume." Ron said, letting her change the subject.

"What does she want to be?" Ginny asked, playing with the sleeve a violet colored robe on the rack next to her.

"She won't say. That's why I can't watch what she chooses, so I decided to pester my sister who doesn't want to go to the dance."

"What are your costumes suppose to look like?" Ginny asked, not letting the subject be brought up again.

Ron smiled, "You'll see, if you go to the dance."

"Damnit Ron."

"It's not a big deal, Gin."

"Yes it is."

"I don't understand why it would be." Ron said.

"It'll be just like the last one, I'll be ignored." Ginny said bitterly.

"You had a date."

"Neville." Ginny snorted. "He's nice, but what's so great about your feet being stepped on and the constant streams of apology's?"

"I'll save you a dance."

"My dream come true." Ginny said sarcastically. "The dance with my brother."

"Come on." Ron said defensively.

"You come on, I don't want to go."

"This isn't about a date is it? I heard you're a big flirt, it wouldn't be that hard to get one." 

"Who told you that?" Ginny asked, blushing.

"You think I don't know these things?" Ron laughed. "Besides, you don't have to bring a date, its not required so you won't be a freak without one."

"That's comforting."

"Do you really want a date? Harry doesn't have one, I can ask him."

"No." Ginny said blushing even more.

"Why not?" Ron pressed a knowing grin on his face.

"If I wanted Harry as a date I would have already asked him."

"You are such a liar." Ron grinned.

"He's going with Cho anyways." Ginny murmured.

"I told you he doesn't have a date, Gin."

"I don't WANT a date, Ron Weasley." Ginny ground out.

"Fine, but you have to go. You owe me a dance."

"I thought you said you were saving me a dance."

"I was, but now you owe me one since we didn't dance last time. So I'll see you there." Ron said, glancing over at Hermione who now was holding a bag, standing at the door, and waving for him to hurry up.

"I'll think about it." Ginny sighed.

"No, you got to think about it for a week, you're going." Ron said. "One sec, Herm."

"Ron..."

"Ginny..."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, I'll go." she said raising her hands in defeat.

"Not that hard," Ron nodded a comforting smile on his face. " Take it easy tiger." he added before hurrying toward the impatient Hermione.

"Take it easy, arg I hate him." Ginny muttered to herself.

"I think I'm going to be a gypsy." Alana's voice said dreamily from behind her. Ginny turned to see Alana looking intently at the rows of robes, with Cassie scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. Alana glanced up noticing Ginny staring at them. "Hey, Ginny!"

"Alana," Ginny nodded.

"What do you think about me being a gypsy? Cassie said she could hook me up with some cool accessories from her home." Alana asked.

"You'd look great." Ginny smiled, half-heartedly.

"Ooh make sure to get hoop earrings, I just got my ears pierced." Alana said suddenly to Cassie, after seeing her scribble it down she got a glazed look and began to mutter off the things she had listed. 

Cassie finished writing whatever it was looked up at Ginny. "So are you going to the dance then?" Cassie asked a secret smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "My brother forced me to."

"I heard him arguing with that one girl he came here with about you not going. I figured he'd talk to you so I kept nosey Alana occupied." Cassie said, pointing at the parchment. "We're making a list of stuff we need that I'm going to ask my Mother to send me."

"What are you going to be then?" Alana asked suddenly, snapping back to reality.

"Er," Ginny blinked. "I'm not sure."

"You only have this week to prepare for it you know." Alana frowned.

"What would I look good as?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm." Cassie said, studying her intently.

"A mermaid." Alana giggled. Ginny blanched.

"A mermaid?!" she cried. 

"Yeah, like that one from the muggle movie 'The Little Mermaid' or whatever." Cassie nodded.

"Forget I asked." Ginny groaned.

Oh the humanity! Thank you for all the reviews students! FF.Net is lacking, lolol 

Whatever will Ginny do? Forced to go to that danced by her big mean brother, who was by the way with Hermione, ooooo. Actually I just noticed this as I am writing this bit right now, weird? So what should Ginny do? Any suggestions on what she would look like? Should she ask Harry? Should Harry ask her? Should Ron ask Harry for Ginny or Hermione ask Ginny for Harry? Who knows, I'm confusing myself, I'll stop. SPANKIES FOR REVIEWS.

Haha, detention spree today, don't tell Headmaster Desse but, everyone who got a detention bring some party favors and your party hats! Slytherin might be crashing too so bring some pranks!


End file.
